darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Hall Training
September 04, 2011, 1:14 AM Back to 2011 Logs Echo Knifepoint Starscream (Hall of Arms, Polyhex) --- Echo is over here, shadowboxing in a corner. He puffs a few times, twisting about as he practiced his moves, grunting a few times as he worked. "Almost got it that time. " he whirls about, swinging into a kick "... Frag. How DOES he do it?" Starscream has been riled to the point of extreme violence twice this cycle and neither time he could beat or shoot the scrap out of anyone or anything. Now that the real reason why he went to the repair bay is over he decides to vent some frustration and is on his way to the drill hall when he comes across Echo and Knifepoint. Starscream pauses and glares at Knifepoint. "I just can't get away from you today.." He full out whines. Knifepoint looks up from fiddling with the settings on a rifle when Starscream speaks. He resists rolling his optics, instead giving the seeker a grin. "Afraid not, sir." Echo turns about, startled at that. He snickers at Knifepoint a little bit, optics bright. But at the scowl from Starscream he paused warily. "IS uh, everything okay, sir?" Starscream's upper lip slowly curls into the most exquisite sneer at Knifepoint's comment and then he looks at Echo. "It was -- what are you doing here anyway?" "Shooting practice, sir." Knifepoint deadpans, motioning to the rifle he's holding. "I'm on a roll today apparently." "Shadow boxing, practicing melee combat." adds Echo "Attempting a few moves I saw while watching the more experienced seekers practicing earlier. " explains Echo, whirling about into that maneuver again. Starscream studies the rifle Knifepoint is holding carefully and then replies to Echo. "The Drill Hall is nearby. That is a better place to practice." With that he heads for the Drill Hall, expecting to be followed. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge, tilting his head as Starscream examines the rifle. He watches the other seekers head into the Drill Hall before standing himself and following. --- (Drill Hall, Polyhex) Echo pauses, looking a little sheepish, but quickly moves into the drill hall with Starscream, waving Knifepoint along "Come on! We can shoot stuff too." he adds. Starscream walks in and then once Echo and Knifepoint come in he gives an air motion to the room in general. "Pick your weapon and.. practice.." he chuckles at that and then nods at Echo's comment. "That too." Knifepoint follows them into the room, mostly ignoring the other two as he settles in front of the shooting range, making a few more checks on his rifle. "I was mostly focusing upon unarmed melee, sir. " notes Echo as he glances over the melee weapons. He finds an energon morningstar and picks it up "Isn’t this one like what Megatron uses? " he asks Starscream looks at it, "Similar but not quite like his." is all the Air Commander says as he watches the two about to practice their 'skills'. Echo swings it a few times, showing that he did not know much about the weapon "What is your choice? " he asks Starscream, but also looks to Knifepoint Knifepoint taps the rifle lightly, smirking as he sets up a series of targets and starts to take aim. "I don't really do close combat." He says almost absently, pausing for a moment before firing. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Starscream strolls over to the weapon rack and picks out a nice long Sword. He turns back to face Echo. "This is my choice if hand to hand is the 'weapon' of choice." he swings the blade a couple of times with a good degree of skill. Echo stares at the Sword, and looked rather in awe of it. The morning star is put back in its' place as he picks up another sword "not at all Knifepoint? What if you get damaged and are grounded?" he asks as he turns the sword on, swinging it carefully -away- from Starscream a few times. "Well, I have a few blades for in that particular case, but I really prefer not to." Knifepoint answers, focusing on lining up another shot. "We're not exactly made for ground fighting, as you may have noticed." He pulls the trigger. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "Of course not." Adds Echo as he swooshes the sword again "But it would be a good idea, to be prepared." he notes again as he glances to Starscream, straightening to stand like he was. Starscream is now off in his own world practicing with his saberblade. He hears Knifepoint's comment and has to agree with it. A shame fearless leader can't get that through his buckethead... Knifepoint snorts a little to himself, frowning as the shot doesn't hit quite as close to the center as he wanted. "I probably have more knives in my subspace then you've even seen, Echo." He deadpans, getting off another shot at the third target. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Watching Starscream carefully, Echo lifted his blade a few times to mimic the leader, carefully, although starting to get more with the reckless abandon "You're shooting very well Knifepoint! Whats' your secret? " he asks, trying to focus on both at once. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Echo's roll fails! -PTANG- The sword suddenly catches on the floor, bends somewhat, and then like a spring shoots out of Echo's hands in a random direction! Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Starscream's roll succeeds! Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Starscream hears the 'ptang' and looks over in time to see a saber flying out of control. The Seeker evades the blade and just because he can be an afthead aims his arm cannon at it to blow it apart. He fires and misses. the shot pinged into the far wall seemingly miles away from its intended target. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Echo's roll succeeds! Echo ducks the flying saber as well, ending up face-down as the sword flies past his head! Flies past Starscream! And Starscream's shot! And then finally flies past Knifepoint's and embeds itself in the wall a few meters above the mech's head. Knifepoint starts violently as the sword slams into the wall above him, missing the fact the target he'd hit shattered in a rather violent explosion of light. He spins on his heel, obviously furious. "What the slag was /that?!/" Echo picks himself up, staring bug-eyed after his saber now. He then blinks at Knifepoint and quips back "A mistake. What else?" Starscream puts his arm down quickly hoping to slag no one saw how bad he missed. "Echo that is no way to treat a blade.. Get it out of the wall now and put it up before you hurt someone!" Knifepoint looks at Echo with open disgust, switching his targets to the next lane over. "That's pathetic. Listen to the Air Commander like a good little youngling." He sneers, turning his focus back to his shooting as he takes aim at the new set of targets. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Echo glowers at Knifepoint at that "I am NOT a youngling." he growls at Knifepoint. "I came from the same place YOU did, and I've yet to see YOU defy the Air Commander." he points out loudly, striding over to carefully draw the blade out of the wall, looking it over for damage, his optics burning "Echo knows his place and is respectful." Starscream says as he looks at Knifepoint. "What a pity some in this room can't grasp that concept." "I obey orders." Knifepoint corrects, shifting his aim a little higher. "And you sure as slag /act/ like a youngling, so might as well treat you like one." Another shot rings out. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Air Commander, sir." Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Echo snorts at Knifepoint, glowering again "I do not." he states "At least /I/ don’t roughhouse outside the medical bay though." Knifepoint glances over at Echo, cocking an optic ridge. "Are you insulting your Air Commander, Echo?" He asks, tone utterly disbelieving. Echo goes utterly still, blinking. Oh crap. Starscream stands there listening to the two of them. "Of course you obey orders, Knifepoint." He begins sarcastically but its kind of hard to tell if hes affirming that as fact or that as a lie. Then he glances at Echo. Sadly there's not much he can say regarding the way he and Skywarp clash. He just says. "Fighting in the Medbay is not allowed, you are correct, Echo." Echo nods at that slowly "I would never insult the Air Commander." he adds "I only saw what I saw - and heard. " he notes, glancing a dirty look to Knifepoint, and then back. "To insult any seeker like that would be a death request, and I personally intend to serve the Empire much longer than that." "So fighting's forbidden but attempting to strangle your trinemate isn't? I'll have to keep that in mind for if I ever join a trine." Knifepoint deadpans, turning most of his attention back to the firing range. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Echo can't help but bite his lip before a snicker came out at Knifepoint's' comment, but he lifts the blade carefully to his forehead, in a salute "I honestly, am hoping for a trine assignment. A deadly three point team of perfect coordination and unity." Knifepoint takes aim again. "Echo, I genuinely pity whoever winds up in a trine with you." He says flatly, tracking another target for a few seconds before firing. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Starscream looks at Knifepoint. "Until you are in a trine you have no knowledge of its inner politics to being to pass judgment on what you see in mine, Knifepoint." he pauses a beat then says, "Pity the trine Echo ends up in? What about the trine /you/ end up in? That I think is the bigger question." Echo puffs at Knifepoint and growls a little, fists closing a little around the hilt of the sword before relaxing, an idea occurring "Considering how little you've ACTUALLY figured out about me Knifepoint, I would say you are VERY wrong about that. I've got a few tricks you don’t know about." Knifepoint snorts. "I've been in a trine, Air Commander, sir. That would be why I don't mind Thundercracker." He takes aim again, wings twitching in his concentration. "And Echo, all I need to know about you, unless you suddenly decide to switch sides, is that you act like a youngling and I sometimes daydream about disabling your thrusters and drop-kicking you off the Pinnacle." Another shot rings out. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "You daydream that about EVERYONE. At least I have ambition." Counters Echo simply as he holds the sword more properly, swinging it back and forth now more slowly, getting a feel for it "... I think I like this one." Starscream says calmly. "I don't daydream -- I do." he smirks and watches Echo with the blade. "That is more proper handling, yes. Keep at it." "We're not allowed to kill our comrades, Air Commander, sir." Knifepoint points out blandly, shifting his grip on the rifle. That kickback was heavier than he wound have liked. "What makes you think I don't have ambition? Just because I don't go parading around every line of processing I have..." He aims and fires yet again. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! "I don’t either, which is why you know NOTHING About me." notes Echo simply as he stands under Starscream's' direction, carefully making a few thrusts "I simply share ideas that may benefit the Empire." "I should force the two of you into the same trine" Starscream says suddenly. But even as mean as he can be, being forced into a trine is torture for a Seeker. He's not sure he could carry out that threat if he tried. But it at least sounded good. Echo looks towards Starscream at that, frowning a little bit, and then to Knifepoint "While I enjoy challenges, I do not think it would work, sir." he notes. Knifepoint hmms thoughtfully at Echo's words. "And you know nothing about /me/, Echo. Don't presume what I do and don't know." He pauses at Starscream's words, giving his commander a disbelieving look before turning back to his shooting. "You'd lose two seekers, sir. Possibly three, if whoever you put with us is stupid enough to get in the middle of the inevitable fight to the death." Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(its dexterity). Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Starscream doesn’t reply to Knifepoint's comment. He knows its just wrong to force Seekers into a trine Instead he puts sword back where it was and flicks his wings. "I need a drink." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Starscream's Logs